Alistar Lockheart
Alistar is a mage of Fairy Tail who specializes in Re-Equip (The Knight) . He has self proclaimed himself as the Crimson Knight of Fairy Tail. He aims to become a top class mage, representing not only himself but the dreams of his father. He is an avid pursuer of literature, constantly looking for a new and interesting story that will catch his attention. When he is not on a job, he can usually be found sitting in the grass around Magnolia Town with a book in his hands. He has spent years training himself in martial arts combat, hand to hand and sword play being his specialties. Appearance Alistar is a male of mixed orientation. Average height and with moderate build build. He has red beast-like eyes, his body is covered in ruinic tattoos that he has been unable to translate, and a long black hair that reaches down to his back. He can normally be seen wearing a mask over his mouth and his regular armor, shoulder and gauntlet on his right arm as well as his leg armor. It can also be matched with a battle skrit around his waist. At other times youc an find him in more "social" attire if he was not recently on a job. There is also almost always a large greatsword on his back with gems and diamonds embedded into it, giving it much regal detail. Very few have ever faced the blade and lasted when Alistar has become serious. Personality Alistar is a more reserved sort of man. He can be very open at times once you have earned his faith but until then he will look at you hesistantly and always be on alert around you. He is faithful and timid but if the ones he cares for are endagered he will put himself on the line to protect those precious to him. He follows a personal code of honor that his Father had taught him and he lives by it. Synopsis Alistar had come from a simple family, the only child of his Mother and Father. He came from a smaller village just outside of Fiore where many people had to fend for themselves and not rely on help from outside locations; The people in his village had all become a family. One tragic night a group of rogue mages had come to the village and demanded payment, the people of the village refused and the rogues were not happy. They attacked the village and very few of the villagers were trained in magic. Many had been harmed but few had been slain, sadly for Alistar, his mother was amongst those slain by the mages. This event had scarred him pushing him tot he brink of becoming mute but overcomming it with help from his father. This all occurred to hima t the age of six, ever since then his Father had been training him in the way of the sowrd, teaching him as much as he could. Then a family friend had offered to assist in training Alistar and his Father immediately accepted the help. The man then trained Alistar in the way of Sword Magic and taught him a very sacred magic, Re-Requip(The Knight). At the age of 18 he finally left his home in search of powerful armors to help improve his arsenal and make him stronger. He was given an armor and blade by his father before leaving, the armor was that of a knight that had been kept in their family, and the blade was named Deus Homicida. After acquiring his first Re-equip armor after years of venturing, Alistar returned to his village to find that his Father had moved to Fiore. Alistar sought out his Father and found him in a nice magic item shop, surrounded by new friends and accepted by them. His heart warmed and he couldn't be more excited, his Father then told him of the guild Fairy Tail and Alistar knew what he would do. He had heard wonders about the guild Fairy Tail and now decided he would join them in making a difference, in protecting the people of Fiore and making their lives better. He would become a knight of justice, he would become The Crimson Knight. History Magic and Abilities Normal Form Weapon: Large greatsword on back named Deus Homicida "God Slayer". Very regal in appearance and gem int he center. Knight like armor with gauntlets and shoulder pad covering complete right arm, and legs. Then chainmail underneath covering chest and more. Also wearing battle ready skirt for quick mobility. Empty Flash : A technique that allows Alistar to slash whatever she is attacking without touching it with the blade, shattering even Magic armor or weapons with one attack. Each attempt using immense amount of magic energy and causing him to weaken, third causing Alistar to pass out from physical and magical exhaustion. (Exceptions including solo weapons/armor used by enemy that cannot be magically gotten back) Re-Equip Form 1: Flame Emporer Weapon. More simplistic silver looking greatsword.Blade capable of absorbing certain amounts of flame magic and using them to increase ones own power and throw them back. Also able to combine flame magic with sword magic attacks. Armor: Dark Valkarie like armor with a golden embroidary. to it. Forged in magical flames it has allowed Alistar to withstand much greater amounts of fire magic damage and reduced their effectiveness while he is wearing this armor. Equipment Dark red Scarf, Face Mask, Blade on back. Relationships Cheshyre: Met random exceed while around other mages. Had greeted and learned their story, now vows to help the Exceed regain it's wing in any way that he can. Kururu: Imp demon he met on a job and formed a strange bond with. He now see's her all around fiore and has taken her as well as her friend Rensai, under his protection. Quotes "Anything is possible if you're willing to sacrifice." *looks over at girl across bar* "Wow! Everything is bigger when you're a guild mage!" *puts hand on blade hilt* "This is the beginning...of your end." Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fairy Tail